the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Fazcat
Kitty FazCat is an animatronic and a minor antagonist in The Return To Freddy's 2 , The Return to Freddy's 3, The Return to Freddy's Remastered, and The Return to Freddy's 4TRTF2= = Appearance = ---------------------------- Kitty Fazcat is a pink, humanoid cat animatronic who holds what appears to be some sort of cane. She has a Top hat much like Freddy Fazbear as well as a large bowtie, with three black buttons underneath. She seems to be slightly shorter than the original four animatronics. Her design is somewhat akin to the toy animatronics in FNAF2, with plastic casing and joint covers. = Location = ---------------------------- Kitty Fazcat's location is out of camera in the Party room 2. View the Sugar the cat, the other cat in The Return to Freddy's series. = Behavior = ---------------------------- Kitty Fazcat will appear become active night 3 onward. She will start out of camera in Party Room 2, continue to the Main Hall, and into the Hallway. The player must instantly put on the Freddy mask to avoid imminent death and make Kitty move to another room or an office vent. Delaying or neglecting to wear the head or remove it to soon will result in Kitty attacking the player. Resulting in a game over and ending the night. = Trivia = ---------------------------- * Kitty Fazcat appears in the cutscenes during Night 1 to Night 4. * Kitty Fazcat is not dismantled, although she has been in storage for quite a while. Sugar and the puppet however, seem to be the damaged ones. *Kitty's jumpscare is fairly similar to Freddy's jumpscare from FNAF2. |-|TRTF3= Kitty makes her second appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3. She, along with Bonnie, are the first 2 animatronics that the Fazbear Fantasy Land company found. =Appearance= ---------------------------- Kitty Fazcat has almost the same model in the second game, but burnt. She has three black buttons on the chest, a black bowtie, black eyed eyes with white pupils, three whiskers dots in both side of her snout, four big plastic whiskers on each side of her head, and an exposed endoskeleton around her body. She also has a upper set of normal teeth, rather than having 2 big sharp teeth. =Behavior= ---------------------------- UNKNOWN =Location= ---------------------------- She starts in CAM 7. =Trivia= ---------------------------- *In TRTF3, kitty has a different appearance that the one in TRTF2, excluding the burnt color. ** The lacking of bluched cheeks and the shape of snout are the few things that her 3rd game model has, but the 2nd game model doesn't. *In Kitty Fazcat's jumpscare, her buttons on her chest are removed. This is most likely an error by BFP. **In a newer update, Kitty now has button when she jumpscares the player. ***This also included a new jumpscare. |-|TRTF4= Kitty appears in The Return to Freddy's 4. = Appearance = Kitty has now changed alot. Her head is alot more squarish, she has the name teeth as her model in the second game, and she has straight whisker. = Behavior = kitty starts in cam 4 along with koly she will then head to the cam near cam 9 then head to cam 1 then go to cam 9 then rush the office and peek her head out of the vent. = Trivia = *Much like all the animatronics in the game, Kitty's head seems to float. *there is a glitch where kitty stays longer then she needs to. |-|Gallery= = Gallery = ---------------------------- KittyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare 874.png 886.png 886_BRIGHT.png 877_BRIGHT.png 862.png 863.png 864.png kittyfazcat1.png PhantomKittyFazCat.jpg|Kitty Fazcat in The Return To Freddy's 3. Kittysitting.jpg.jpg 259 by thesitcixd-d8p7gni.png|Kitty Fazcat in the vent. Kittyfazcatpng.jpg|Kitty FazCat from the extra menu. output_ysNUmZ.gif|TRTF4 Kitty Jumpscare. Kittyfazcat.png|Kitty FazCat in cam 4 (TRTF 4) Kitty or something outside the office .jpg Kitty in CAM 3. (TRTF4) Kittystandingincam7.png|Kitty FazCat standing in CAM 7. Kittycam2.png|Kitty FazCat in CAM 2 about to enter the office. Kittyincam1.png|Kitty in CAM 1 Kittycam4trtf3.png|Kitty in CAM 4 with the lights on. TRTFTeaser2.png|Kitty in one of the teasers, with tiny Kitty Fazcat heads all around her. File:Hybridevenmorehybrid.png|Kitty in another teaser, featuring Lockjaw heads File:Fazcat_Spoder_Bright.jpg|Kitty Fazcat teaser brightened File:316.png|Kitty in the hallway from the Alpha of The Return to Freddy's 2 Kittyrunning.jpg|kitty fazcat running outside the office in TRTF4 Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Cutes